Trouble in sugar rush
by Agent BM
Summary: chaos strikes sugar rush once again as citizens grow sick from a mysterious plague, candy crops are being stolen, and terminators are roaming the game. the core 4 must find out what is happening before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble in sugar rush**

**i don't own wreck it Ralph**

'Chaos strikes sugar rush. candy crops are being stolen, citizens grow sick from a mysterious disease, and worst of all terminators have been spotted roaming the game. Thanks to candlehead Vanellope has gotten her hands on 3 deactivated machines. Fearing her home is facing another invasion, the core is working to interrogate a machine and find out what skynet is up to in the candy coated game'

Calhoun was ripping the eyes out of a terminator and trying to reactivate it

"I hope this bucket of bolts still works" said Calhoun

"Why're there terminators in my game, last time they invaded they were unsuccessful" said Vanellope

"Not sure, where'd they get all these milk stains?" asked Ralph pointing out the milk stains on the machine's body

"Add that to the list of things i don't know. Candlehead said they were mumbling something before she deactivated them, which means they can now talk, that's why we're gonna interrogate this thing, to get some information" said Vanellope

"I'll talk to it, i'm good at interrogating" said Felix

"What about that one time when you-

"Don't talk about that time" shouted Felix to Ralph

The machine bolted up

"Cannot see, where am i?" asked the machine

"You are in good hands inside a skynet facility. Skynet itself intends to reward you for your bravery" said Felix

"Bravery?"

"For your assignment in sugar rush. please try and remember, we all want to hear your tale" said Felix

"The v v virus" stuttered the machine

"Yes the virus, you do remember, please continue" said Felix

"A small amount leaked out, must contain and continue candy collecting, Sugar Rush and President Vanellope cannot know" said the machine

"I think this might work" said a guard

"Lab must remain secret" said the machine

"A secret lab in sugar rush, where? you must-

Ralph covered Felix's mouth

"It is secret, this is not a skynet facility" said the machine

"Well this plan went out great" said Vanellope not happy

Calhoun took her pistol out and aimed it at the terminator's head

"Unless you wanna become a box of spare parts, you'll tell us where that lab is" said Calhoun strictly

"It is a secret, sending out emergency signal, i have been captured" said the machine before Calhoun shot it

"We'll never get any information from him now" said Ralph

"Sorry, my mistake" said Felix

"Now what do we do?" asked Vanellope

Rancis rushed into the room

"Nelly, i found out something i think you'll like" said Rancis

"What is it?" asked Vanellope

"Adorabeezle scanned the milk stains on the machines, the milk came from cereal box canyon" said Rancis

"Cereal box canyon, that's it, that must be the location of the lab" said Vanellope

something began cutting a hole in the roof. out of it came 3 terminators

"Look out" shouted Felix

the machines shot Ralph Calhoun Rancis and the guards with stun darts and grabbed Felix and Vanellope

"Hey let me go" shouted Vanellope

"This is why you're not allowed to leave your game" Shouted Felix

the machines stunned them and dragged them away to cereal box canyon


	2. Chapter 2

(Secret lab)

Vanellope and Felix woke up tied up to a pole and surrounded by a dozen t-600 terminators.

"Where are we?" asked Felix

"I think we're in the secret lab" said Vanellope

A tootsie pop man walked up to them and examined them

"Impressive specimens i've gotten, president cavity and her handyman friend"

"Who're you?" asked Felix angrily

"I am Dr. Lou tootsie, and thanks to my connections with the machines of skynet, i am about to create life"

"you can't create life" said Vanellope

"I beg to differ" said Lou as he grabbed a vial with a cork on it

"Allow me to introduce to you, the return of the red death virus" said Lou

"The red death virus, i thought that disease was eradicated in the 90's" said Felix

"Yes it was wiped out, terminated but thanks to me i have brought it back. of course in it's natural state it only pops up in food and water, but thanks to my science i have created an airborne version" said Lou

An aerostat flew up to him holding a bomb

"This is the last of the bombs dr." said the aerostat

"I know it's the last one you think i lose count? with the virus connected to these bombs, the virus will spread throughout a game's atmosphere. And Skynet only needs to plant one bomb in each game to take over" said Lou

"Are you insane, it's a deadly virus, no game's are immune to it that's why it was wiped out" said Felix

"You mean MURDERED! take this bomb to the bomb room" said Lou to the aerostat

"Yes sir right way"

"And as of now so many superior life forms like yourselves are spreading your disease of war, greed and envy all over this arcade, perhaps you should be eradicated" said Lou

"You'll never get away with this, my wife and her squad will be here any minute to stop you" said Felix angrily to Lou

"We shall see about that" said Lou

"Here's the next load of candy sir" said a 600

"Another thing, why're your buddies stealing candy they don't eat" said Vanellope

"Candy is used to power power cells and recharge their weapons. It also is used to make part of the virus" said Lou "Now get comfortable, you're not going anywhere"


End file.
